PSICOFONIA
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Draco muere en la guerra... ¿Sabes lo que es una Psicofonia?...


**Desconecta tu razón y abre tu mente para que puedas leer, después de todo, es la historia del fantasma y la loca.**

**P****SICOFONIA**

-Draco, por favor, no vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila Hermione, estaré bien, es la última batalla, tengo que estar ahí.

-Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Amor, todo lo que es malo se huele y palpa, esta en todos lados.

Draco dejo a Hermione esa noche, era cierto que todo lo malo se había desatado esa noche. Pero algo no tan malo como para romper el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro.

Todos peleaban contra todos, en el campo de batalla no había nadie descansando, ni ayudando a los heridos. En esos momentos nadie se daba cuenta de donde pisaba, nadie se daba cuenta del niño llorando bajo una columna, nadie se dio cuenta cuando Harry Potter cayó y la blanca mano del Lord Oscuro lo tomo por los cabellos creyéndolo vencido.

Pero se dieron cuenta cuando Harry Potter se rio y le apunto con su varita, pronuncio dos palabras y un hechizo verde se estampo en la cara del Lord tomándolo por sorpresa.

Nadie se dio cuenta que al mismo tiempo, a unos metro de ahí Lucius Malfoy levanto la varita y Draco cayo muerto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, una ventana se abrió intempestivamente llenando rápido el salón de aire tan helado y triste que le calo en los huesos. Su miedo incremento considerablemente pero no se movió de su posición, bajo su mano hasta su vientre de 5 meses donde gestaba el bebe de ella y de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione cayo enferma por la corriente tan helada que había permanecido en su casa durante toda la noche. No fue hasta que Ginny llego muy entrada la mañana y la encontró en un sillón con una taza vacía entre las manos y la casa mas helada que un frigorífico. La noto ausente, como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

La ayudo a llegar a la cama y ahí estuvo el resto de la mañana, al llegar la tarde aparecieron en la casa Ron y su padre. Ambos con mucho pesar reflejado en la cara.

-Hermione…

-Ron ¿Dónde esta Draco?... ¿Esta bien?

-Hermione, él…-Ron no podía darle esa noticia a su amiga, se tapo la cara y se sentó a los pies de la cama dándole la espalda. No podía mirarla.

-Hermione- El señor Weasley hablo en lugar de Ron- Draco… él lucho muy bien, hubieron muchos mortífagos capturados gracias a él. Muchos estamos vivos por él.

-¿Y él?

-Desgraciadamente… él…

-¿Murió cierto?

-Fue la maldición asesina.

Hermione no dijo nada, no lloro ni se movió de la cama. Todos esperaron una reacción de su parte, algún grito, un desmayo, pero solo parpadeaba, solo una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, nunca más se volvió a repetir.

Pasaron 2 semanas. Ginny estaba viviendo con ella, días pasados habían intentado llevarla a vivir a la madriguera pero ella no quiso moverse de la casa, no lo dijo con palabras, pero se aferro tanto a la puerta que temieron dañarla en su estado.

Ella no comía, no se bañaba y no se cambiaba de ropa nunca, nunca dijo nada, no reconocía a quienes la visitaban, no respondía a los cordiales saludos ni a los gritos. Hermione nunca respondía, solo sentía dolor, y el dolor se veía en su cara.

Un medico de San Mungo fue hasta su casa y la reviso, estaba muy afectada por el shock nervioso y sabían que nunca volvería a ser la de antes. Había pocas reacciones en ella, en algunas veces catatónica. Solo reaccionaban cuando movían la ropa de Draco del armario, o sus libros o la bata que ella tenía a lado de su lugar en la cama, a lado de ella siempre que dormía.

Siempre llevaba una foto de él, la abrazaba muy fuerte y en algunos casos le cantaba. Solo murmuraba, pero se mecía de adelante hacia atrás y al acariciarla sonreía, así como le sonreía a él cuando, al acariciarlo, serraba los ojos involuntariamente.

Le gustaba permanecer donde le diera el aire. En algunas ocasiones murmuraba cosas que nadie entendía. Podía permanecer sentada en el porche de la casa durante todo el día solo sonriendo, algunos hilos de saliva caían por su barbilla y Ginny la limpiaba.

Ginny Weasley gustaba de ser romántica empedernida y gustaba de contar la historia de Hermione a quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharla, contaba que para ella su propia mitad estaba muerta, por eso ella ya no respondía. Antes era dichosa, ahora solo se limitaba a sobrevivir por su bebe… tal vez.

Cierto día de diciembre la desdicha se instalo de nuevo en su casa. Hermione estaba en el porche, en la mecedora como lo hacia todos los días, siempre ahí escuchando el viento. De repente se levanto y camino, ignorando los escalones, rodo escaleras abajo.

Aunque no eran muchos escalones habían cumplido con finalizar una vida que aun no empezaba, el bebe de Hermione murió con su segunda caída, la primera había ocurrido cuando le dieron la noticia de lo que ella ya sabia.

La trasladaron al hospital sabiendo lo que les dirían, el bebe había muerto. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Hermione podía atentar contra su propia vida por lo tanto la internaron ahí.

Quizá aquí termine esta historia, escueta y sin chiste, pero ¿Que tal la de ella? Si ella pudiera decirnos ¿Cuál seria su versión?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lo último que escucho fue al señor Weasley decirle sobre la maldición asesina._

_Ella pensaba en él, dejándola sola, con su bebe en el vientre… ¿El bebe de quien?_

_De él por supuesto. No sintió la lágrima fría que le recorrió el rostro, no sintió cuando Ginny la recostó en su mullida cama y la arropo, no sintió si quiera cuando se quedo dormida. Pero si sintió un beso tierno y cálido que al instante la despertó, abrió sus ojos para verlo, por que solo podía ser él quien la besaba así._

_Abrió mucho__ sus ojos castaños__ y se esforzó en verlo, y ahí estaba, a los pies de su cama, sonriendo como solo él le sonreía._

_Volvería, si, claro que lo haría. Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas._

_Lo espero, siempre lo esperaba, por eso no quería que ella tocara __la ropa, ni sus libros, por que é__l volvería y no quería que encontrara un desastre en sus cosas. Todo revuelto. Pero quería verlo. Y cuando lo veía lo abrazaba. Siempre lo abrazaba aunque el no se movía pero siempre sonreía, y ella siempre lo abrazaba._

_¿Su bebe? Si, ella __tenia su bebe en sus brazos, y é__l siempre le besaba a su bebe, cuando lo veía con el viento, descubrió que el viento le llevaba su voz a los oídos mas fuerte, así lo escuchaba mejor._

_El viento susurro en sus oídos._

_-Yo también te amo Draco._

_El viento soplo más._

_-Nuestro bebe te ama también, ya quiero que este con nosotros Draco. Seremos buenos padres._

_Ahí estaba ella de nuevo. ¿Qué quería? Siempre rondaba su casa._

_-¿Qué dices Draco? Si, confió en ti, tú no tienes nada que ver con ella, no estoy celosa._

_Pero siempre estaba ahí… Quería quedarse con su hijo, pero su hijo era también de Draco, y a Draco se lo daría._

_-¿Quieres cargarlo? Claro que si amor mío, aquí lo tienes…_

_Todo se volvió oscuro. Y una luz entro a su cerebro¿Dónde estaba? Pero ahí estaba él, y cargaba a su bebe, ella quería verlo así. Se veía aun mas atractivo cuando tenia a un bebe en brazos. Su bebe._

_No escucho el viento. ¿Donde estaba su voz? Ahora o podría escucharlo si no había viento. Lo veía mover sus labios pero no podía escucharlo. Leyó en sus labios una canción, ella canto con él, su voz seria la voz de los dos. Por que siempre habían sido uno__, y una frase en esa canción… Mientras ella bailaba en sus brazos, __por__ que su bebe jugaba en el suelo._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella no sabia que había perdido a su bebe, ella ya no estaba en el mundo de Harry Potter. Ella estaba perdida, se había perdido en el camino del dolor, sin haber podido si quiera asistir a la ceremonia en honor a Draco.

Harry había conversado con un medimago, y el doctor le dijo que había perdido todo, ya no la recuperarían. Cuando la llevaron al hospital por que había rodado escaleras abajo el doctor les dijo que su enfermedad la había dejado en un lugar profundo, esquizofrénico, donde veía y sabia pocas cosas sobre el mundo exterior, estaba presa en su propia mente trastornada y nada la sacaría de ahí. Pero tenían que evitar más accidentes por el bien de ella misma, aun que ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Harry prefirió matarla ahí mismo que verla deambulando de un lado a otro por la habitación blanca donde la habían dejado tras soltarle el saco de fuerza. Su cabello enmarañado, su rostro pálido y siempre con el mismo rictus, hablándole al viento. Siempre pronunciando su nombre, siempre llamando a Draco.

Cierto día, cuando él estaba de visita en la puerta de Hermione solo viéndola llego hasta el Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Harry.

-Ah! Hola Luna… ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Vine a visitar a Hermione- La mujer rubia miro por la ventanilla.

-Ha estado así desde que le dieron la noticia, no responde.

-No les responde a ustedes, tal vez a mi tampoco me responda… pero le responde a él.

-¿A él?

-A Draco. Ella lo ve a él y lo escucha.

-Luna yo…

-Se que nunca me creen Harry, pero por una vez piénsalo… El amor te ayudo a derrotar a un mago que era mucho más fuerte que tú¿Por qué no mantendría unidos a dos personas que se aman?- Los ojos de Luna estaban clavados en los de Harry- ¿Sabes lo que es una psicofonía?

-No.

-Hagan una, en su cuarto, junto a ella. Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fantasma y la loca. Así fue como se dio a conocer la historia, cuando en una psicofonía en la habitación 37 del departamento de enfermos mentales en San Mungo revelo que en ese cuarto había canciones, risas y palabras de amor que eran arrastradas por el poco viento que había ahí. Hasta que 3 años después la loca se unió a él.


End file.
